mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Restore New York (Map Game)
Scenario The year is 2025, the United States has a new president after the controversial Donald Trump. Automation has replaced a third of jobs in America, VR, drones and 3d manufacturing is common in most households and workplaces. And the city of New York is booming economically. However, all has changed in New York. On 5th June, 2018, an unknown anomly occured, causing a deadly sweep of particles across New York City and surrounding areas. Out of the millions, only a few hundred thousand survived. Out of panic due to the anomly, the US federal government abandon New York City and the surrounding counties. The NY, NJ and some parts of the Connecticut and Pennsylvania National Guard were order to cut the city off. Hundreds of thousands were left behind and to fend for themselves. With this new found order, factions are starting to rise up in abandoned New York. Now, it is your time to rise above and unite New York. It is time to restore New York. Ideologies In this map game, you create your own faction by choosing your ideology. Each ideology boost or hurt either your military, diplomacy, etc. Here are the following ideologies with their bonuses: 'Militarism: ' Militarist factions are factions that rely heavily on military power. The easiest way to win as them is too used military force to conquer New York. This ideology allows militarist factions a benefit in the battle algorithm as well as the ability to print 3D guns, instead of forcing to raid places with guns (Such as police stations, gun stores and military depots). However, they are less trustworthy and more likely to military takeovers. '''Pacifism: '''Pacifist factions are factions that are heavily against violence and desire a diplomatic, peaceful solution. The easiest way to win as them is to use diplomacy to restore New York. This ideology allows pacifist factions to intervene in wars and organize peace between the two factions, but pacifist factions can only have a small defensive military. They also lack the ability to declare wars. '''Isolationism: '''Isolationist factions are factions which are completely independent from all other factions, which means they will only focus on their issues. The easiest way to win as them is to stay to your own faction. This ideology denies these factions the ability to join or create alliances, but can produce their own weapons. Scavenging/Loot In this map game, Loot is a vital resource. All factions will have to look for food, weapons, armor, and supplies. There are three types of loot: *Civilian Loot: Used by civilians before quarantine. These include food items, drinks, and some supplies. *Medical Loot: Used by doctors and hazard crews, leftover after quarantine. These include Hazmat Suits, and hospital supplies. *Police Loot: Used by soldiers and police forces before quarantine. These include most weapons, and some supplies. Food Food is the most important resource. Without it, your faction's population will starve and die. Food can be found in Convenience Stores, Food Markets, and Gas Stations. Special types of food can be found in Hospitals and Outposts. Canned goods last longer than other goods. Weapons Weapons are vital for defense, and as such there are many types of weapons that can be found in Restore New York. (Note: Some weapons will need FA conversion kits in order to fire automatically). The following weapons can be found: Pistols *HK USP - 9mm pistol. Holds 13 rounds. Can be fitted with either a Suppressor, Laser Sight, or Weighted Barrel. *Colt 1911 - .45 pistol. Holds 7 rounds. Can be fitted with a FA Conversion (Foregrip, 15 round mag), a Suppressor, or Longer Slide. *Glock - NYPD 9mm pistol. Holds 17 rounds. Can be fitted with a Suppressor, Laser Sight, FA Conversion (33 round mag, Can be fired in semi, burst, of auto), or Longer Slide. *Colt Python - .44 Magnum revolver. Holds 6 rounds. No attachments available. *SIG P250 - 9mm pistol. Holds 17 rounds. Can be fitted with a Suppressor, Laser Sight, or Weighted Barrel. SMGs *HK Ump - .45 SMG. Holds 25 rounds. Can be fitted with a Suppressor, Laser Sight, Foregrip, or 30 round mag. * (WIP) Category:Map Games